


【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《魔》（觸手題材）◆R18◆

by kitestory



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, 觸手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇東離劍遊紀同人文（BL向）◇CP：殤不患x浪巫謠◇在傳說有魔物森林裡，浪巫謠突然被擄走；殤不患循著線索前往尋找，來到一處地下空間，卻看見……◇有觸手H元素。◇私設「聆牙變為吟雷聆牙後無法說話」。◇寫於2020-01-05
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殤不患x浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 1





	【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】《魔》（觸手題材）◆R18◆

殤不患與浪巫謠行走在一片明媚的森林裡，陽光從葉間灑落，美麗的光束斜切在空氣中，偶爾在枝丫比較茂密的地方，便於地上錯落成點點俏皮光斑，周圍花香鳥語，寧靜祥和的氣氛全然不似是會有魔物出現的樹林。  
  
  
「傳言，前面的森林有魔物喔~」白髮青年把玩著手中的煙管，愉悅的語調彷彿只是在說今天的天氣真好，「以前這附近的住民會定期上貢活人防止它暴走，但因為部族遷徙等原因，已經停止祭祀很久了，近年來這邊旅人失蹤的傳聞是鬧得越來越兇了呢。」  
「在下另有地方需走一趟，便不奉陪啦。兩位若是執意要橫穿此林還請多加留意……啊，不過以殤大俠浪大俠兩位的實力想必是沒問題的吧，就當是在下多慮了。我會在前面的小鎮等你們。」  
回想進入此處前凜雪鴉語帶輕佻的一番話，殤不患不禁懷疑這會不會又是戲弄他的一環。  
  
  
正當殤不患還在想著詐欺師那席話的真假時，浪巫謠耳朵顫動，聽見了地底有某個東西極速接近的聲響，青年立刻將背後琵琶化為彎刀形態，同時想出聲提醒前面兩步之遙的殤不患——不料仍是慢了一步，一條濕黏的粗大物體從樹上蕩下來捂住浪巫謠口鼻。  
  
察覺身後樂師武器形態變化的動靜，殤不患一回頭只見到浪巫謠被一條觸手捂住嘴巴，腳踝被土中伸出的觸鬚纏繞，還來不及反應，下一秒紅衣身影就被拖入地下不見蹤影，僅餘下吟雷聆牙落在地上發出微微鏗鏘聲。  
「浪！」殤不患衝上前查看青年被拖入後留下的土穴，心焦歸心焦，腦中依舊快速的運轉。  
『方才那個色澤的觸手，應為將帶有迷幻效果的體液餵入獵物、使其產生幻覺後慢慢吞食的魔物。』  
『既然曾經有過活人祭祀，那應該有可以通到它巢穴附近的地道才對。』  
拾起地上的吟雷聆牙，殤不患在附近迅速搜索起來，不久便發現一個洞穴內莫名修繕了直通地下的階梯。  
  
「應該就是這了……」把吟雷聆牙固定在後背，殤不患雙手各握拙劍的刀鞘與劍柄，謹慎地放輕腳步一步步向下行進。  
不知是否因為這通道為之前上貢祭品的前往路線，一路上沒有任何陷阱和阻攔，就連魔物也沒有攻擊這裡的跡象，不論是地上階梯、墻上簡略的壁畫符號都非常完整，不存在打鬥痕跡。  
沿途無事的往下走了約一盞茶的時間，殤不患心想這深度應該差不多快到底了的時候，遠遠的，隱約傳來一陣奇妙的淫靡之聲——嘖嘖水聲，和，撩人呻吟。  
  
越前行，聲音越大，聽得殤不患耳根都略微發紅起來。  
直至走下最後一階，繞過一面石墻，映入眼簾的畫面讓自認見過世面的殤不患也渾身一震。  
  
猶如一個小型廣場的地下洞穴內，中央矗立著兩三層樓高像百年榕樹樹幹般的魔物本體，一條條粗細不一的暗紫色觸手就從那軀幹延伸出來，在四周繞來繞去的慢慢湧動著，原本不甚起眼的暗紫，因那濕滑的粘液而帶上光澤，在刻意繞著平地周圍擺放的夜光石的弱光下反射出妖艷蠱惑的色澤。  
一旁的地上散落著被剝除的紅色布料和白色裏衣，而殤不患正在尋找的青年，此刻正全裸的被觸手們固定在中央的樹幹上，雙腿被拉開至兩側，安放在一個狀似搖椅的弧形凹槽內，深紫的背景映襯著白皙的肌膚，彷彿上等的羊脂玉鑲嵌其中，誘人的呻吟便是由此傳出，迴蕩在整個空間。  
「啊……嗯、啊，哈啊……」  
音波在地底形成回音，碰撞了岩壁又折回，來來回回交疊，讓沿途而來的殤不患辨識不出是浪巫謠的聲音。  
  
從樓梯口進來的方向，正位於樹幹凹槽的正對面，略低的角度，剛好把觸手侵犯青年私處的畫面看得一清二楚。  
一條比常人陽具稍粗的觸手在後穴進出，不知到底深入了多少。那觸手往外拖拉時帶出不少粘稠，不曉得是青年的腸液還是觸手的粘液，向內抵入時因穴口收縮而刮下觸手上的液體，那晶亮便沿著股間汩汩流下，形成一道道濕痕；另一條似有口部的觸手則套住青年的陰莖吞吐，彷彿在模擬吸吮的動作。  
  
「啊啊……不、患……哈嗯……不患……」  
突然聽見青年呼喚自己的名字，殤不患以為對方還保有意識，遂將視線從那淫靡至極的私處移開，轉而看向青年的臉，卻看見青年雙目緊閉但滿面潮紅，神色陶醉，一臉滿足，恍若沉浸在世上最美好的夢境；嘴角邊殘留著觸手強餵體液的痕跡，那水潤也把浪巫謠本就飽滿的朱唇染得艷麗；微啟的小口中不斷流瀉出喘息與呻吟，偶爾洩露天機般的呢喃出心上人的名。  
隨著觸手的動作，青年忍不住跟著微微抽動腰部，迎合的姿態似乎確實讓觸手搔刮到那個快感的關鍵點，浪巫謠挺著腰渾身顫抖的叫出聲，「啊！哈……啊啊……」  
射精的同時，套在陰莖上的觸手也劇烈的蠕動起來。  
  
『看來是……吸食人類精氣的魔物。難怪林中的其他生物不受影響。』  
目睹青年高潮的瞬間，加上那魔性嗓音的呻吟在密閉的空間迴蕩，殤不患全身燥熱，捏緊拙劍努力維持著最後的思緒。  
稍微緩過氣的青年此時又慾望難耐般的扭動腰身，氣息虛浮的喃喃自語，「嗯……不患，還要……」  
不知從何而起的怒氣和醋意從心底湧起，此刻他只想斬殺了面前這坨妖物。殤不患解下背上的吟雷聆牙，接著用目視所不能及的速度閃身、拙劍凌厲出鞘，待再次雙足點地，懷中已橫抱著救下的青年。  
身後妖魔之物壯闊爆裂，一切暗紫均化為齏粉，在洞穴裡吹起一股帶著莫名腥味的冷風。  
  
殤不患輕輕地將浪巫謠平放在地，把纏繞在手腕腳踝的觸手斷肢剝離後甩到一旁，心疼地揉按青年四肢上被勒出的青紫，爾後盯著下體那兩節斷肢不知所措……  
好不容易定了定神，殤不患確認吸附在青年玉莖的觸手已沒有吸力後，心一橫快手快腳的直接拔除那斷肢。沒想到觸手腔內殘留的濁液在拔離時噴濺而出，落在浪巫謠下腹，而真空狀態亦在抽離時激得青年全身一個彈跳，讓他發出驚叫，「啊嗯！」  
這意外的刺激，使浪巫謠原先緊閉的雙眼微微睜開。  
殤不患見狀連忙伏身查看，「浪，醒了嗎？感覺還好嗎？」  
眼縫中碧綠的眼眸一片氤氳，纖長的睫毛顫動了半天視線也沒清明的聚焦起來，只見青年迷迷糊糊地緩緩抬手勾上男人頸脖，一邊喘氣一邊道，「不患……你怎麼，都不親親我……」另一手則輕輕覆上自己的胸膛，用帶著鼻音糯糯軟軟的音調輕聲說，「這裡也……好寂寞……」  
  
事後回想起，殤不患覺得自己一定是著魔了。  
  
青年身上散發的淡香混合著情慾的味道，散亂的橘色長髮在地上蜿蜒，待殤不患回神，自己已低頭吻住浪巫謠，用舌尖勾勒對方的唇線。一手撐在青年身側，一手沿著白皙身軀的腰線遊走而下，當指尖觸摸到那仍含著觸鬚的穴口時腦中竟感到一陣血脈賁張，男人微微哆嗦的握上那斷肢，向外拉一段後又慢慢往回塞入一些，伴隨那咕啾水澤聲，刻意撩撥般的來回抽送著。  
「嗯！嗯……」歡愉的呻吟在深吻裡從鼻腔化為嗚咽流瀉。  
  
待深埋在後穴中的觸手總算全數從浪巫謠身下拔出時，剛才往復抽插中被擠出的體液業已沾了殤不患滿手。  
「啊啊……不患、進來……快點……」身後小口失去了充盈感，神志不清的青年在原始慾望的驅使下喘息著說出沒羞沒臊的話語。  
素日裡寡言薄慾的樂師始終衣裝端正，三股辮亦梳得一絲不苟，沒想到情動起來的模樣竟如此攝人心魂，繞是殤不患這樣定力非常的人，也禁不起如此直接而煽情的勾引。  
  
男人撩起層層衣物解開底下的褻褲，早已勃發許久的男根前端已滲出清液，在布料上潤出一塊水漬，褪下褲襠時淫亂的牽起一小截銀絲。  
腦中溫度高到沸騰，殤不患已無暇顧及什麼世俗道德，什麼人情規矩，一切皆被拋諸腦後，此刻他只想狠狠的衝撞進去、徹底的佔有這個人。  
  
屈服於慾望之中的男人把手上的液體抹上青年胸膛，略為帶勁地揉弄那不久前還訴說著寂寞挺立的紅梅，另支手臂穿過青年身下，一把攬住那精瘦的腰，隨即粗暴的挺進浪巫謠身體。  
「嗯！哈啊……」激烈的動作讓青年頭部後仰，露出頸部的動作，彷彿表示順從討好般，讓殤不患那脫離了理智的狂暴再添三分。  
俯首啃咬上另一邊的紅梅，殤不患毫不留情的在青年柔嫩肌膚上吮出點點紅斑——畢竟，哪有他物能留下痕跡但自己卻不行的道理？  
  
男人喘著粗氣，緊緊擁著浪巫謠蠻橫衝撞，喉間不時滾動出幾聲低吼，青年被異物如此那般攪弄過的私處依舊緊窒而滾燙，猶如簇擁著殤不患全身細胞、全身血液以至全部的神經感官，都爭先恐後的塞入那隱秘的名器之中才好。  
  
身下的橘髮人臉色潮紅，時而急促的劇烈喘息，時而受不住似的哽咽，被操弄得聲音幾乎都喊啞了，臉上既是汗又是淚，但先前不知被觸手逼射過幾回的玉莖早就硬不起來僅能半軟的垂著，隨著男人激烈的抽插而擺蕩。  
殤不患見狀，伸手握住那小可憐，用拇指憐愛的搓弄前端。  
「噫、不……呀啊……噫啊……」  
意外的，被自己不斷撞擊頂入的青年卻發出不曾有過的聲調，全身顫抖，同時雙腿無力的踢蹬掙扎起來，更是霎時從半瞇的眼裡流下兩行淚水。  
  
太美了。殤不患心想。  
因自己的侵犯而狂亂起來的青年，淫蕩又絕美。  
就連方才的魔物也沒能讓他露出這樣的姿態。  
  
殤不患潛意識中那股無以名狀的酸澀，此時終於煙消雲散。  
  
內心升起些微優越感的男人挺動腰部的速度不見趨緩，手指間亦持續把玩著青年的生殖器——食指彎曲扣在冠狀溝處，拇指在軟嫩的龜頭來回，有時將其按在食指指節上揉捏，有時用指甲刮過鈴口……片刻後，殤不患感到手中性器一脹，接著一陣溫熱暖了整個手掌。  
青年終是如斷線木偶般全身癱軟，痙攣著從半勃的那處流出一股一股清透液體。  
  
殤不患轉而雙手緊抓青年胯部，一個挺身朝那柔軟內壁又是一頓狂抽猛送，最終把那無法言說的慾望，連同焚燒理智的業火，盡數傾吐、釋放在浪巫謠的身體裡。  
  
-  
  
浪巫謠恢復意識的時候，發現自己靠坐在一棵樹下，像是怕他著涼似的，殤不患那暗色披風蓋著他的肩膀；稍微動了動便發現身上衣物有些線頭斷裂，內裏的暗釦有些被崩壞，不少地方微妙的鬆垮著。  
旁邊伸手可及之處放置著自己的武器吟雷聆牙——難怪這麼安靜。  
天色尚早，從日頭角度推測應該才剛過晌午一個時辰左右。  
  
殤不患捲起褲管袖口站在面前不遠的小溪內清洗著毛巾，見青年這邊有了動靜便赤足踩上岸，朝浪巫謠走來。  
  
「殤，魔物？」被擄走後的記憶不甚清晰，但紅衣樂師見到彎刀形態的武器便提醒了他那隱約還殘留些許的印象。  
「呃，」沒想到青年一開口就是詢問這個，殤不患把擰乾的毛巾遞給青年，示意他先擦擦臉醒醒神，「呃，嗯……總之如你所見，已經解決了。」  
  
接過毛巾時浪巫謠從袖口看見手腕處那曾被束縛的青紫痕跡，垂眼道，「失去意識時，我有說什麼嗎？」  
殤不患轉身走向溪邊作勢要拿鞋的樣子，一邊回話，「沒有吧，頂多就叫了幾次我的名字。」  
  
浪巫謠把臉埋入毛巾當中，嘴唇蹭在柔軟的織物上，回想那過於真實的交合夢境，用力祈禱著它真的只是個夢境、祈禱殤不患沒有察覺到他那壓抑已久的妄想。  
  
背對紅衣青年的殤不患現在只覺得糟糕透頂……那些他在青年身上烙下的紅痕，待晚上沐浴時一定會被發現。  
然而他完全無法想到一個合理的說辭解釋。  
  
朗朗晴空下，兩人心思各異，各自煩惱著。

-fin.

Thunderbolt Fantasy  
Syou FuKan × Rou FuYou  
By Riko  
20200105


End file.
